


Sa Iyong Kanlungan

by cianalcrez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalcrez/pseuds/cianalcrez
Summary: Kilalanin ang mga sundalong si Joven at Vicente





	Sa Iyong Kanlungan

**Author's Note:**

> Humihingi ako ng paumanhin sa ano mang pagkakamali sa grammar o spelling.

Komandante ang ama ni Joven kaya't hindi nakapagtataka na maging sundalo rin siya. Malaki ang pasasalamat niya at napunta siya sa kampo ni Heneral Luna dahil marami siyang natutunan mula rito kung kaya't malaki ang paghanga niya rito. Isang tunay na makabayan at pinuno ang heneral gayun din ang iba pa niyang kasamahan.

 

Sa pahanon ng giyera ay masusubukan ang tapang mo at gayun din ang katapatan mo sa iyong pinaglalaban. Handa si Joven para sa lahat ng ito, handa siyang ialay ang buhay para sa inang bayan ngunit hindi siya handa sa mga sasapitin niya hindi sa kamay ng kalaban ngunit sa kamay ng dapat sana'y kakampi.

Kasama niya ang magkapatid na Bernal ng mabalitaan nilang patay na ang Heneral Luna at gayun din ang kanilan koronel na si Paco. Sinabi ni Manuel ang kinatatakutan nito ay nangyari na, ang pagtaksilan sila ng sariling lahi. Si Manuel ang nag udyok sa kanila na pumunta sa gubat upang magtago dahil panigurado ay tutugisin rin sila ng mga kapwa sundalo na siyang pumatay sa heneral.

Hindi nagkamali si Manuel sa kanyang kutob dahil pag dating sa gubat ay may mga sundalo na nga na naghahanap sa kanila. Nakatakas sila mula rito at nagtago sa isang kuweba. Dito sila nakita ni Angel, nakababatang kapatid ng mga Bernal. Sa gabing ito nagplano ang mga sundalo na maghiwahiwalay upang hindi sila agad matunton ng mga tumutugis sa kanila. Napagpasyahan nila na si Jose ay pupunta ng Angeles, si Manuel ay mananatili muna sa Tarlac, at dahil sugatan pa si Joven ay mananatili muna siya sa mga Nable-Jose na kaibigan ng kanyang ama na nasa Pangasinan lang.

Pagdating ni Joven sa mga Nable-Jose ay alam na nila kung bakit siya naparito kaya naman ay agad nila siya nitong tinulungan. Nagbihis sibilyan siya at dahil sa baguhan pa lamang siya ng mangyari ang kaguluhang ito ay kakaunti lang ang mga sundalon nakakakilala sa kanya kaya't kahit paano'y may laya siya lumabas tuwing bukang liwayway para magpunta sa may ilog. Sa nakalipas na mga araw ay nagbabasa lamang siya sa may tabing ilog, ito kasi ang kanyang gawain bago siya naging sundalo.

Paglipas ng isang linggong pamamalagi sa mga Nable-Jose ay magaling na ang kanyang kamay at nagpasiya siyang magtungo muli sa ilog sa dapong alas singko ng umaga upang makabalik ng alas siyete sa kanyang tinutuluyan at sa gayon ay kakaunting tao lang ang makakita sa kanya. Habang nagsusulat siya ay may dumating na lalaki sa may ilog at tinabihan siya nito. Nakipagkilala ang lalaki bilang Koronel Vicente Enriquez. Kinabahan si Joven dahil isa ito sa mga koronel ni Heneral Goyo na isang tapat na Heneral ng Presidente. Alam niya ang maaaring kahantungan niya kung sakali man na makilala siya nito kaya nagpakilala siya bilang Juan na bagong dayo lamang at pinsan ng mga Nable-Jose. 

Sa pag uusap nilang iyon napanatag si Joven dahil mukhang hindi siya kilala ng koronel at pumunta lamang siya sa ilog upang sana ay maligo bago niya nakita si Joven. Inanyayaan ng koronel si Joven na samahan siyang maligo sa ilog dahil maganda ang panahon para sa maligo sa ilog. Nagdadalawang isip man ay pumayag na rin si Joven na samahan ang koronel. Gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Joven sa koronel dahil sadyang maaliwalas ang dating nito at napakaganda ng ngiti. Matapos maligo ay nag paalam na si Joven sa koronel upang umuwi na sa tinutuluyan. Nag alok naman si Vicente na kung puwede ay samahan siya nitong mag agahan ngunit tumanggi si Joven at nagdahilan na may kailangan pa itong gawin. Namaalam na ang dalawa at magkahalong kaba at saya ang nadarama ni Joven sa koronel.

Pagbalik sa tahanan ng mga Nable-Jose ay sinabi ni Joven ang nangyari sa ilog kay Don Mariano at kay Remedios. Nag alala ang dalawa ngunit sinabi ni Joven na wala silang dapat ipagalala dahil mukhang walang alam ang koronel tungkol sa tunay niyang pagkatao at hindi na rin niya planong makita pa itong muli. Napagpasiyahan ni Joven na huwag na munang pumunta sa ilog kinabukasan sapagkat iniiwasan niya na may makakita pang sundalo sa kanya. Napagpasiyahan na rin niyang umalis pagkalipas ng dalawang at baka may makakilala pa sa kanya, magaling na rin naman ang kanyang sugat, ayaw niyang umalis ng biglaan at baka may maghinala ng masama sa kanyang gagawin kaya't kailangan niyang mamamaalam ng maayos hindi lamang sa mga Nable-Jose kundi pati na rin sa mga iba pang nakasalamuha niya sa lugar.

"Magandang umaga po Don Mariano, nandito po ba ang pamangkin ninyong si Juan?" Pagbati ni Vicente. Narinig ito ni Joven at Remedios na nasa kusina lamang at kumakain ng agahan. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at makikita ang kaba sa kanilang mata. 

"Si Juan? Nasa kusina siya at kumakain ng agahan, samahan mo kaming mag agahan koronel." Ang sabi ni Don Mariano. "Bakit mo nga pala siya hinahanap koronel?"

"Naiwan po kasi niya ang kanyang panulat sa tabing ilog kahapon. Nagbakasakali akong bumalik siya muli ngayong umaga kaya't naghintay ako sa may ilog ngunit hindi siya dumating kaya't ako na po ang nagpasyang maparito. Mukhang may kamahalan rin po kasi ang panulat na ito." Ang tugon ni Vicente.

"Magandang umaga koronel, bakit po kayo naparito?" Bati ni Joven ng makita ang koronel na pumasok sa kusina. 

"Nais ko lamang ibalik ang iyong panulat na naiwan mo sa may ilog kahapon. Ang akala ko ay babalik ka ngayong araw ngunit ng hindi ka dumating ay nagpasiya na akong pumunta dito para maibalik sayo ito." Inabot ni Vicente ang panulat kay Joven. 

"Sino si Joven Hernando?" Tanong ng  koronel dahil nakalagay ang pangalang Joven Hernando sa panulat. 

"Ah eh." Nauutal si Joven. "Kababata ni Juan sa bayan nila, nagkapalit sila nito ng panulat bago sila maghiwalay." Ang biglang sabi ni Remedios. "Maupo ka koronel at samahan mo kaming mag agahan." Pag anyaya nito kay Vicente.

Nagpasalamat ang koronel at sinamahan silang mag agahan. Kinabahan ang mag amang Nable-Jose at si Joven sa nangyari ngunit naging maayos ang kanilang agahan at talaga namang mukhang masaya si Vicente at Joven sa kanilang pag uusap. Matapos ang agahan ay paalis na sana ang koronel ng magsalita si Joven. "Nais mo bang samahan ako panandalian sa silid aklatan ng maipakita ko sayo ang tulang sinusulat ko?" "Kung hindi abala'y walang problema. Salamat, Juan." Ang tugon ni Vicente.

Pag alis ni Vicente ay kinausap ni Remedios si Joven. "Bakit para yatang masyadong magaan ang loob mo sa koronel, Joven? Alam mong kanang kamay siya ni Goyo at tinutugis nila kayo ngayon." "Hindi ko rin mawari Remedios kung bakit ganun na lang ang pagtrato ko kay koronel. Marahil siguro sa kadahilanang hindi ko makita sa mga mata niya ang kasamaang hinahanap ko sa mga sundalong tumutugis sa amin." Depensa ni Joven. "Mag iingat ka sa koronel, Joven. Kaibigan niya si Goyo na kilala ng lahat bilang isang lalaking mabulaklak ang mga salita, palagay ko'y magkaugali ang dalawa." Pagpapaalala ni Remedios.

Sumapit ang araw ng dapat na pag alis ni Joven. Bago siya umalis ay naisipan niyang magpunta sa ilog na para bagang magpapaalam rito. Paalis na siya ng ilog ng makita niya si Vicente na nakaharap at nakangiti sa kanya. "Magandang umaga Juan, maaga ata ang pagbalik mo sa inyo ngayon?" Bati ng koronel. Naisip ni Joven na baka maghinala ng masama ang koronel sa bigla nitong paglisan ng hindi nagpapaalam kaya't nagpaalam na rin ito sa kanya. "Kailangan ko na ho kasing umalis koronel, tapos na po ang bakasyon ko sa mga Nable-Jose at hinahanap na ako sa amin." Ang sabi ng binata. Kita ni Joven ang pagkawala ng ngiti sa labi at mata ng koronel. "Aalis ka na agad? Kakikilala lamang natin at ako'y iiwan mo na nga?" Tila nasaktan ang koronel sa biglaang pamamaalam ni Joven at magkahalong galak at kirot sa puso naman ang naramdaman ni Joven sa tinuran ng koronel. 

"Pasensya na po kung biglaan ang aking pamamaalam sa inyo koronel, ako ma'y nanghihinayang at kailangan ko nang mamaalam sa inyo. Pero sa kabila ng maikling panahon na tayo ay nagkasama, masaya akong nakilala kita koronel." Ngiti ni Joven. Aalis na sana siya ng hawakan ng koronel ang kanyang kamay at sinabing "kung ito na rin lang naman ang huling pagkakataon ko upang makita ka, lulubusin ko na." Hinalikan siya nito sa labi. Nagulat si Joven sa nangyari pero paglipas ng sangsegundo ay humalik na rin ito pabalik.

"K-koronel, bakit niyo po ako hinalikan?" tanong ni Joven matapos ang ilang segundong tila ba'y napakatagal na panahon ng kanilang halik. "Sapagkat alam ko sa sarili ko na pagsisisihan ko habang buhay ang palagpasin ang pagkakataon mahalikan ang labi mo, Joven." Tugon ni Vicente, pagkabigkas niya ng tunay na pangalan ni Joven ay makikita ang gulat sa pareho nilang mukha at agad na tumakbo si Joven paalis. Naiwang tulala si Vicente sa ilog sapagkat hindi niya makuhang tumakbo upang habulin si Joven dahil para bang nanlambot ang kanyang mga tuhod sa realidad ng kanyang pagkakamali.

Pag dating ni Joven sa tahanan ng Nable-Jose ay agad niyang kinuha ang kanyang mga gamit. Palabas na siya ng kanyang silid ng marinig niya si Don Mariano na palapit sa kanyang silid at may kausap. "Goyo, sinabi ko na sayo na si Juan ang nandirito. Wala si Joven Hernando rito." "Nais ko lamang pong makasigurado, Don Mariano, ipagpaumahin po ninyo ang biglaan kong pagdating." Ang tugon ng batang heneral. Ibinaba ni Joven ang hawak na maleta at dali daling nagpunta sa bintana. Pag bukas ng pinto ng kanyang silid ay nakatalon na si Joven mula sa bintana. Sa kasamaang palad nakita siya ng isa pang sundalo na nasa baba at nagmamasid. "Huwag kang gagalaw ng masama kung ayaw mong mabaril." Nagtangkang tumakbo si Joven ngunit hindi maganda ang kanyang pagkakabagsak mula sa bintana kaya't kumirot ang kanyang paa at hindi makatakbo. Tuluyan na ngang nadakip ni Goyo si Joven at dinala nila ito sa kanilang kampo. 

Walang nagsalita kahit isa sa kanila sa buong biyahe patungo sa kampo at pagdating doon ay marahas siyang kinaladkad sa isang madilim na sulok at kinadena. "Joven Hernando, nasaan ang magkapatid na Bernal? Alam kong ikaw ang kasama nilang tumakas." Ang tanong ni Goyo. Walang imik si Joven sa tanong ni Goyo. Sinuntok siya sa sikmura ng kasama nito at tinanong ulit siya ni Goyo. "Nasaan ang magkapatid na Bernal at pati na rin ang iba pang sundalo ni Luna na tumakas?" Hindi parin nagsasalita si Joven kaya pinagsusuntok muli siya ng sundalo. "Tama na muna yan, kuya Julian. Magtanghalian muna tayo." Umalis na ang dalawa at iniwan si Joven na nakahiga sa sahig.

Paglipas ng isang oras ay siya namang dumating si Vicente sa kinaroroonan ni Joven. "Joven" ang tanging sinabi ni Vicente na may halong lungkot sa pagbigkas nito. Tumingala si Joven upang makita si Vicente at makikita ang galit sa mga mata ni Joven habang nakatitig siya kay Vicente. Sa unang pagkakataon magmula ng siya ay madakip nagsalita si Joven "Kailan mo pa alam koronel? Kailan mo pa alam na ako si Joven? Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi kay Goyo na nandito ako?" "M-matagal ko ng alam, mula ng dumating ka ay kinutuban na ko na hindi ka sibilyan. Pinatunayan pa ito ng naiwan mong panulat. Alam ko ang pangalang Joven Hernando mula sa listahan ng mga sundalo ni Heneral Luna na nakatakas." Ang mahinang tugon ng koronel. "Kung gayon ay bakit pinatagal mo pa? Bakit ngayon mo lang ako pinadakip? At bakit hindi na lang ikaw mismo ang dumakip sakin? Bakit kailangan mo pa kong paniwalain na may pagtingin ka para sakin?" Ang sunod sunod na tanong ni Joven sa koronel. "Joven, hindi ako ang nagsabi kay Goyong ng pagkatao at kinaroroonan mo, may ibang sundalong nakakita at nakakilala sayo nung umalis ka sa ilog. Siya ang nagsabi kay Goyong ng kinaroroonan mo, hinding hindi ako gagawa ng anumang ikakapahamak mo. Maniwala ka, Joven. Kung maari lang rin ay sabihin mo na lahat ng nalalaman mo, para sa ikabubuti mo, parang awa mo na."

Naudlot ang kanilang paguusap ng dumating ang magkapatid na Del Pilar. "Ano Vicente, nagsalita na ba si Joven tungkol sa mga nalalaman niya?" Tanong ni Goyo. Galit na galit na sinabi ni Joven ang katagang "Hindi" Bago pa man magsalita si Vicente. "Nagsasalita ka rin pala Joven. Ngayon sabihin mo, nasaan ang magkapatid na Bernal?" Galit na tanong ni Goyo. "Hindi ko alam kung nasaan na ngayon ang dalawa pero kahit na pa alam ko kung nasaan sila hindi ko rin sasabihin sayo!" Sigaw ni Joven. Sinuntok siya ni Goyo at nagsalita "hindi ko gustong saktan ka Joven, hindi ko hilig ang manakit, pero kapag hindi ka nagsalita mapipilitan akong ituloy tong ginagawa ko. Sana maintindihan mo, sumusunod lang rin ako sa utos." Nakita ni Joven na may kirot sa mga mata ni Vicente nang saglit niya itong tinignan. "Gagawin mo talaga lahat ng inutos ng Presidente sayo no?" tugon ni Joven ng may panglalait sa kanyang tono. "Isa kang aso Goyo" dagdag ni Joven. Nagalit si Julian sa tinuran ni Joven kung kaya't nilabas nito ang kanyang baril at hinampas sa mukha ni Joven at tinutukan ito. "Julian!" Sigaw ni Vicente na halata ang pag-aalala sa kanyang mukha. "Tama na yan kuya. Iwan niyo muna kami." Ang mahinahong sinabi ni Goyo kay Julian at Vicente. "Goyong." Ang nagaalalang tugon ni Vicente sa kanya ngunit walang magawa ang koronel kundi sumunod sa kanyang heneral.

Pag-alis ng dalawang koronel ay narinig nila ang mga suntok ni Goyo at mga ungol ni Joven. "Magsalita ka Joven! Nasaan ang mga Bernal?!" Galit na tanong muli ni Goyo. Tumawa si Joven ng malakas sa gitna ng sakit ng kanyang katawan at nagsalita "Tahol Goyo! Tahol!" Umungol ito na parang aso at nakarinig na lamang ang dalawang koronel ng putok ng baril. 

Gulat at pagkalumo ang agad na bumalot kay Vicente, hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na tumakbo pabalik kung nasaan ang dalawa at bumungad sa kanya si Goyo nakatayo at may hawak na baril na nakatutok sa katawan ni Joven na nakahiga sa sahig. Agad na lumapit si Vicente kay Joven, nakita niyang may tama ito ng baril sa sikmura at umuubo ng dugo. Tumalikod si Goyo at sinabihan si Vicente, "Ikaw na bahala diyan, Enteng." Umalis na si Goyo matapos sabihin ito at naiwan si Vicente na hawak si Joven, duguan at puno ng pasa sa katawan. Hindi mapakali si Vicente sa kung anong dapat maramdaman at kung anong dapat niyang gawin. Nasa harapan niya ngayon ang isang taong mabilis na bumihag ng kanyang damdamin, ang lalaking kaninang umaga lang ay hinalikan niya sa unang pagkakataon, duguan at nasa bingit na ng kamatayan.

"Joven." Malungkot na pahayag ni Vicente, hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin dahil hindi makapag isip ng maayos. Hinawakan ni Joven ang pisngi ni Vicente at tumingin sa mga mata nito. Ngumiti lamang si Joven na may kapayapaan sa kanyang mata. Hinawakan ni Vicente ang kamay ni Joven na nakahawak sa kanyang pisngi. Pumikit si Joven at huminga sa huling pagkakataon.

            

Tuluyan ng namaalam si Joven kay Vicente.


End file.
